ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 006
Edging the Sides, Part 2 is the sixth episode in Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and picks up where the last battle left off. In this one, Jackalton and Nairne continue their duel, with Jackalton hoping to stop her. Meanwhile, Helena and Owen are trying to open the door while Alysia is observing the duel. Plot As the duel continues, Nairne continues to gain the advantage over all of Jackalton's field, reducing him to a measly 1400 Life Points, and leaving him with only one monster to spare left. Jackalton, however, is still aiming to win, no matter what the cost may be. However, the duel itself starts to turn around when Jackalton summons another one of his "PowerGami" Syncrho monsters, formally known as PowerGami Golden Swordsmaster, being able to wipe out Nairne's Synchro monster, Water Edge Aqua Knight. However, Nairne has another plan up her sleeve and she is planning on wiping out Jackalton. Meanwhile, Owen and Helena, who are outside, attempt to open the door until it bursts open finally with Nairne opening it. However, the instant they are allowed in, the door immediately closes on them, preventing them from escaping. However, as they see Lucas chained to the wall, they said that no one is piloting the ship. Nairne then reveals that was her entire plan all along. It was to take Alysia to her boss, known formally as Klan. However, Jackalton soon remarks that after he beats her, he is going to pilot the ship back to the school. However, Nairne cruelly remarks that there will be no way for Jackalton to beat her in a duel. However, Jackalton becomes persistant and they continue the duel still. Jackalton, who has just gained an advantage over Nairne, reduced her Life Points, although she still has higher. However, Jackalton left one major flaw in his plan: he left two monsters on her field with the same level. This allows her to Xyz summon her monster, known formally as Water Edge Beast Champion. And with its powerful effect, she continues to reduce Jackalton's Life Points. However, Jackalton soon makes a comeback, and ultimately defeats Nairne in one last attack. Seeing as she is outnumbered, she breaks out through the window, saying she will be back. As she leaves, however, she is also thinking if the rumor that also has to do with Alysia is true after being beaten Jackalton. After the victory, they are about to move the ship back to home. That is, until they realized a huge storm is raging on, and the ship itself starts to get out of control, ignoring anything the group is attempting to do. As the storm continues they ultimately are knocked out after a long battle. During the next day, the gang has split up, with Jackalton being the only one on shore left. He soon discovers to his horror that not only the ship has been wrecked, but they landed on an island: Ocrax Island. Featured Duel The duel continues from the previous episode. Jackalton Armadon vs. Nairne Moonwick Turn 5: Jackalton's Turn Normal Summons PowerGami Marine Mermaid (ATK 1500). He then tunes it with PowerGami Shadow Gear to Synchro Summon PowerGami Golden Swordsmaster (ATK 2850). He attacks and destroys Water Edge Aqua Knight (Nairne 1800). He ends his turn. Turn 6: Nairne's Turn Overlays both her monsters to Xyz Summon Water Edge Beast Champion (ATK 2100). She attacks Golden Swordsmaster, activating her Quick-Play Spell Card Ego Boost, increasing the ATK of Aqua Champion. Swordsmster is destroyed (Jackalton 1150). She sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 7: Jackalton's Turn He sets one monster and sets two cards, ending his turn. Turn 8: Nairne's Turn Activates the effect of Aqua Champion, detaching and Xyz material, destroying his set card. It is revealed to be Negate Attack. Her set card is revealed to be Water Edge Crystal Links, discarding her last card to draw two cards. She then activates Star Blast, lowering the level of her monster in her hand by 1 at the cost of 500 Life Points (Nairne 1300). She then Normal Summons Water Edge Claw Creature (ATK 2200). She attacks with Claw Creature, and destroys his set monster, which is revealed to be PowerGami Castle Gates. She attacks with Aqua Champion directly until Jackalton activates his other face-down, which is Trap of Darkness, paying 1000 Life Points (Jackalton 150) to copy the effect of a Normal Trap in his Graveyard. He selects Defense Draw, reducing the damage to 0, and drawing a card. Defense Draw is removed from play. During the End Phase, Jackalton activates the effect of PowerGami PureSoul in his hand, Special Summoning it (DEF 0) Turn 9: Jackalton's Turn Activates Pot of Avarice, returning Castle Gates, Blazing Crane, Marine Mermad, Shadow Gear, and Golden Swordsmaster to his Deck to draw 2 cards. He then Normal Summons PowerGami Marine Mermaid once more. He then tunes them to Synchro Summon PowerGami Advance Dragon (ATK 2650). He activates PowerGami Barrel Sniper, equiping it to Advance Dragon. He then attacks Nairne directly with Advance Dragon, using the effect of Barrel Sniper to halve its ATK (Nairne 0) Jackalton Wins. Category:Chapters